1991–92 Toronto Maple Leafs season
Offseason NHL draft * Grant Fuhr was traded by Oilers with RW/LW Glenn Anderson and LW Craig Berube to the Toronto Maple Leafs for LW Vincent Damphousse, D Luke Richardson, G Peter Ing, C Scott Thornton and future considerations, September 19, 1991. Regular season After starting the season with a 2-1 record, a loss to the Washington Capitals on October 9 began what would become a seven game losing streak. As the losses piled up, two intrepid Leafs fans from Wilfred Laurier University went so far as to camp out on their Waterloo rooftop in hopes of inspiring the team to finally win. Enduring poor weather and the scorn of non-Leafs fans across their campus, Brian Gear and Fab Antonelli became minor media celebrities during their quixotic quest. After a disheartening loss to the Detroit Red Wings on October 25, the weary pair were finally able to return to their own beds when the Leafs defeated the Red Wings 6-1 on October 26.http://thecord.ca/articles/21611 The Doug Gilmour trade Several months after the Toronto Maple Leafs hired Cliff Fletcher to be their new general manager, Fletcher made a blockbuster trade with Calgary (where he had previously been general manager). On January 2, 1992, the Maple Leafs acquired Doug Gilmour, along with Jamie Macoun, Ric Nattress, Kent Manderville and Rick Wamsley, in exchange for Gary Leeman, Alexander Godynyuk, Jeff Reese, Michel Petit and Craig Berube. The 10 player deal was the largest in NHL history and, statistically speaking, one of the most lopsided. Season standings NHL Official Guide and Record Book 2006, Senior Managing Editor: Ralph Dinger, Published in Canada by Dan Diamond & Associates, Toronto, ON, ISBN in Canada 0-920445-98-5, p. 166. Game log Player stats Forwards Note: GP= Games played; G= Goals; A= Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes Defencemen Note: GP= Games played; G= Goals; A= Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes Goaltending Note: GP= Games played; W= Wins; L= Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals Against Average Roster Transactions The Maple Leafs have been involved in the following transactions during the 1991-92 season. Trades Expansion Draft Free agents | valign="top" | |} Awards and records * Grant Fuhr, Molson Cup (Most game star selections for Toronto Maple Leafs) Farm teams * The Toronto Maple Leafs farm team was based in the American Hockey League. The farm team relocated from Newmarket, Ontario to St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. The St. John's Maple Leafs were coached by Marc Crawford and qualified for the 1992 Calder Cup Finals. The St. John's team played the Adirondack Red Wings in the finals. Said finals lasted seven games and each game was won by the home team. Adirondack prevailed in the finals and were led by former Toronto Maple Leafs goalie Allan Bester, who would go on to win the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy. References * Maple Leafs on Hockey Database * Game log at Database Hockey Category:Toronto Maple Leafs seasons Category:1991 in hockey Category:1992 in hockey